Inside The Reflection of Glass
by potterxoncer
Summary: When a war starts and Rumple and Belle aren't able to defend there child, desperate measures must be taken. As Rose grows up, the war starts to end, but with her in a different realm it is hard to get her back. Especially since she lives with Belles father, who hasn't seen Belle in almost 16 years. Sequel to The Shadow in The Mirror! Rumbelle
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

Rose awoke from another strange dream, they always felt so real, like they were always her. She would be very small, as if she were a baby. She was being placed in a basket and went through a wall of water. When she got to the other side, she was in her grandpas shop. A women was crying over her as she spoke.

"I love you Rosey, I will come back to you. I promise" the women kissed her forehead and was gone. Then the dream ended and she woke up. She had never seen this women before, this women looked similar to her but not exactly. She never mentioned her dreams to her grandfather, she didn't want to seem crazy. She was 16, telling tales of dreams feeling real would make everyone thing she was weird. Things spread around this small town like wildfire, she couldn't be the town weirdo. So she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-16 years ago-

Belle sat in a rocking chair holding Rose in the nursery. It was a nice baby yellow with roses painted along the top. She had a white bassinet with a mobile her father made her. Roses room has a large bookshelf and a window facing the garden. He room was on the third floor, across from her father lab. Belle heard a large sound but figured it was just Rumple doing experiments, he did those quite a lot now, his most recent being an immortality potion. The potion had worked and would keep them young forever. Rose was to small to try the potion and they wanted her to decide when and if she wanted to use it. Suddenly Rumple burst through the door and looked at Belle,

"They have reached us" he looked at her in a panic

"How," she stood up and went over to him, still holding her daughter in her arms

"I don't know, it isn't safe. We have to do it." Belle knew what Rumple was referring to but didn't want it to be true.

"Are you sure, there must be another way. I don't want to lose her." she held back tears as Rumple reaches towards her and put his hand on her cheek

"I'm sorry Belle. This war has gotten out of hand. If only Snow and Charming had left the boy alone, none of this would have happened"

"The child is Regina's, no matter who gave birth to it. Why can't they come to a compromise, you know, the Charmings have him one week, Regina the next?"

"Life is never that simple my dear, not with these people. We have to send her through soon, I don't want to but it must be done." he looked down at his daughter in his wife's arms "I'm so sorry my Rose, I can't protect you." He kissed her head with eyes of tears "Belle, take her to the mirror, it will work as it did before."

He had found a way to fix the mirror shortly after Rose was born, Regina helped restore it. He explained everything to Regina about her sister, at first she didn't believe him but after some explaining she gave in. She helped him fix the mirror and he continued to search for his son. He hadn't been able to find him yet but he wasn't going to give up hope. He had gotten a bit slowed down since the war started.

"I'll be back Rumple" she said as she began to cry and headed towards the mirror room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose got dressed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and her grandfather. She had lived with him since she was a baby, she had never known her parents, her grandpa told her stories about her mother but never her father. It was almost as if he had never met him. She thought that was strange, but it might be true. She had seen pictures of her mother as a teen, never as an adult though. She looked similar to her, almost just like her. Except for her eyes, her eyes were chocolate brown, she assumed that was like her father. She heard her grandpa wake up and head into the kitchen

"Good morning Grandpa Moe"

"Morning Rose" he grandpa sat down at the kitchen table "what are we having for breakfast today?"

"Bacon and eggs" she plated the food and gave him his plate. "Tell me more about mom" she said after a few minutes of them eating in silence. He looked up from his plate at her

"There's not much more to tell my girl, i've told you everything."

"Well, what about Grandma?"

"She was very similar to your mother, most of what I told you about your mother would be the same."

"Ah, I see." she looked over at the clock on the wall on the wall, it sat on the wall above the mirror that hang in the kitchen. "I've gotta get to school, i'll come back and work at the shop later"

"Ok, and Rose,"

"Yeah?" she said as she opened the front door

"I have something for you once you get home"

"Okay" and she walked out the door and headed to school

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Gods I miss her Rumple" Belle said as they watched her leave for school

"I know Belle, so do I." he got up from his seat and hugged her holding her close. "The wat is almost over my Belle. We will get her back, I promise"

"I hope so" she said as she began to cry into his chest

"Hey, hey, don't cry." he pet her hair as he spoke "we'll get her, we'll get our girl back"

——————————

How did you all like it??? I'm loving it so far, I have so many ideas for this story. If you still have questions, don't worry, all will be revealed!

KEEP READING!


	2. A Course of Events

Rose got to school about 15 minutes before the bell rang. She stopped by to say hello to a few of her friends and then went to class. She had classes until lunch then got to go home, that's how it was everyday. She was one of the smartest kids at here high school, she took high level classes so she didn't have a lot to do in her last year. She was even graduating a year early. After lunch she went home and started work at the flower shop

"Grandpa, i'm here" she called as he came out from his office in the back

"I uh, I have something for you. It's from your mother"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-16 years ago-

Belle cried as she went to the mirror room, she placed Rose down in a basket and began to write

'Dear Father

This is your granddaughter Rose. Her birthday is September 23rd. Where I am right now, a terrible war has come and my husband and I cannot protect her. I need you to take her, keep her safe. I know things must be very confusing right now, I know you must have a lot of questions. But I need you to trust me. You told me long ago you would do anything for me, I need you to do this. Everything will be explained eventually. I will be back for her eventually. I promise. And Rose, if you ever read this, I am so sorry. Your father and I love you so much, we want to keep you safe, even if it means we may not see each other for sometime. There will be many days when you have difficult choices, trust yourself. Trust what you believe. I love you. Father, keep her safe. One day you will understand everything. I'm sorry for leaving, but at least everything worked out. I wish to see you again. Goodbye Rose, goodbye father.

Love, your daughter Belle'

Belle tucked the note on the side of the basket and picked it up. She took a breath and walked through the mirror. She appeared on the other side and was in her fathers flower shop. She laid Rose down on the floor and spoke a few last words before leaving her.

"I love you Rosey, I will come back to you. I promise" Belle kissed her forehead and was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose read the note and looked up at her grandpa

"How long have you had this?" she said in a low slightly angry tone

"Since the day you arrived here" he said looking directly at her

"You had this for 16 years, and just now let me see it?" she was getting angrier

"I wanted you to read it when you were ready, I didn't know how to tell you"

"What were you going to assume was ready?"

"I don't know Rose, i'm sorry I kept it from you" he tried to apologize but she wouldn't take it, not right now

"I don't want to hear it. I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll be at the house if you need me." she walked out of the shop and went home. The lights flickered ever so slightly as she slammed the door. She went home and ran into her room she hid in there for hours, just thinking about the letter in her hands. Every once and a while a single tear would fall from one of her eyes. She looked over at the mirror that sat next to her tv and just stared at it, almost as if someone were there.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do you think she can see us?" Belle asked as they looked into the mirror, Rumple sitting on a stole and Belle leaning over his back.

"No, she doing what I have done. You stare into your own eyes like an endless void. It works when you feel alone"

"But she's not alone, she has my father." Rumple turned slightly to face Belle better

"You know that's not enough Belle. He kept that note from her, she feels alone. She feels betrayed."

"Ugh, the war is so close to being over Rumple, when can we get her back?"

"Soon, I hope" he turned back and flicked his wrist, watching as the mirror turned back to a reflection. He stood and faced Belle "here, lets go downstairs and eat something."

"Are you sure? Will she be alright?"

"She will be fine Belle." he kissed her and led her downstairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose stared at the mirror for minutes before getting up and going to fix her something to eat. She wanted to go to the local diner and get a hamburger but didn't. She didn't want to leave the house, she really didn't want to leave her room but she wanted food. She went into the kitchen and got a bag of chips and some popcorn. She was going to lock herself in her room for hours and wanted to have comfort food. She felt bad for raising her voice to her grandpa but she was angry, she couldn't help it. She always wanted to know more about her mother, more about what happened. She wanted to meet them, ask them about so many things. After reading that letter she had even more questions, where were they, what war? Why couldn't they leave with her. She was so confused and she felt alone. She felt abandoned.

She settled in her room on her bed and turned on the tv. She love disney so she turned on her favorite, Beauty and the Beast. She knew every word to the songs, her favorite being 'Something There'. She glanced over at the full length mirror that sat against the wall. It had been her mother's, she had her mother's old room from when she as a kid. Grandpa Moe has taken everything out of Belles apartment shortly after she left. Most of her stuff was in the attic but Rose had a few things. Some days she wanted to smash the mirror, others she wanted to lean on it and cry. Today, however, she just stared at it. Eventually she fell asleep and slept, having the same dream she always did.

———————————

How are you liking it so far? I'm loving it! There is so much more to come, just you wait! Love all of you who are sticking around and as always,

KEEP READING!


	3. Tales of War

16 years ago-

A war had started a month before Belle gave birth. She thought nothing of it but Rumple had doubts, he had doubts about keeping Belle safe. With most of his powers gone he had no real protection for her and their child. He sat in his tower as Belle was asleep. Thinking about how he could protect his family, he had restored the mirror. But that was a last resort, only if the war came close to the castle. He had nothing now, no hope, and not much magic.

The war was really not needed, it came from the worst dispute. It was all about a boy. A prince. But a boy. It all started because of stupid princess Emma, she just had to go and get herself pregnant. After getting herself knocked up, the guy left and she didn't want the child. So she gave it to Regina, as to why, we'll probably never know the true answer. Her parents found out about the child and want it. But Regina won't give him back. A war started over a bloody prince. Both sides say the war is about so much more, but never what.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he heard Belle say as she walked into the room with her very pregnant belly.

"Oh ah, just couldn't sleep"

"Your thinking about it again, aren't you?" she walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder

"Belle, what if they don't end this silly feud before she is born?"

"Then we will figure it out, I don't want to use that mirror unless we have to." she held him for a moment before speaking again "here, come to bed. I know your tired"

"Tired of everyone's bull" she giggled and they went to their room and slept

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-10 years later-

Belle and Rumple sat watching their 10 year old daughter when they heard the flutter of wings behind them

"Hello." she said as she hovered in the air

"Blue, any news?" Belle said as she turned to face the fairy, Rumple turning with her

"Im afraid things are getting far worse as the days go by, but we may have found something to help."

"Well what is it?" Rumple stood behind Belle and put his hands on her shoulders

"I can, I can give the darkness back to you Rumplestiltskin, but it comes with a price you may not like"

"And what might that be?" he said from behind Belle with gritted teeth

"We have control you with the dagger"

"Absolutely not! Get out!" he came in front of Belle and pointed

"Blue wait," Rumple turned to Belle

"Belle, you can't be serious" he looked at her with concern and confusion

"Give us a minute?" Belle said to Blue, Blue nodded and Rumple walked up to Belle

"Belle, I got rid of the dark powers to keep you alive"

"And you would get them back to keep everyone else alive"

"But, they might make me do something, I could hurt you"

"Rumple they wouldn't do that. And this might get us out daughter back sooner. I will love you no matter what, and i'll make sure they don't do anything"

"Belle, are you sure? This could go wrong"

"It won't, I want to hold our daughter Rumple, please." Rumple turned back to the Blue fairy

"I'll do it"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose woke up to her alarm sounding. She hit the button on top and decided to sleep in, she wouldn't go to school today. She was still upset and confused, she couldn't face her friends or anyone right now. She went downstairs to get breakfast and didn't see any signs that Grandpa Moe was home. She figured he either went out to the shop early or spent the night there. He had a small cot in the back where he could sleep if he had to work late. She just made cereal and went back upstairs to binge watch some more Disney.

\--

Sorry for the short chapter, been super busy but wanted to get something out. I will go into further detail about Rumple being the dark one again in the next chapter! I'm so tired I almost forgot to say

KEEP READING!!!


	4. Read A Book Dearie

6 years ago-

"I'll do it"

"Meet me in forest at midnight. Bring the dagger." and with that the Blue Fairy flew away

Belle came up behind Rumple and touched his arm. "Thank you Rumple"

He turned and enveloped his arms around her waist "I want her back just as much as you do Belle. I just hope we can finally trust that Blue pest"

"I think we can. Shes the one helped you save me after all"

"Best decision I ever made" he kissed her and smiled as he pulled back "lets get ready to get this darkness back"

They met with the Blue fairy five minutes before midnight "Shall we just get started?"

"Yes, did you bring the dagger?

"Here" Belle took the dagger out of her bag and handed it to Blue

"Alright Rumplestitskin, hold out your hand. I am going to cut your hand and the blood will carve your name into the blade. You will be the Dark One once more." he held out his hand and she cut him. A clean swipe across his palm. He felt himself begin to fill with darkness, his blood turning colder, his heart blackening. He watched as the blood spread across the blade and it seep in to and carve his name. He was once again the dark one.

"Rumple, how do you feel?" Belle came up to him and cupped his face. He instantly pulled her into a passionate kiss

"I feel great, you ready to go home?"

"Yes. Let me grab my bag, ill meet up with you." Rumple began to walk away while Belle went for her bag"

"Belle" the Blue fairy whispered "come here"

"Yes Blue?"

"Here," she handed Belle the dagger "The deal was more of a test. After he had the darkness back in him he didn't try to take the dagger. He still has good in his heart. I am giving the dagger to you Belle. And when you trust him enough with the darkness back, you may give it to him."

"Thank you Blue. I'm glad to know you trust me."

"I know how much you want your daughter back. Him having his powers won't really help the war. But it will lead you to your daughter. I apologize for lying to you, I just wanted to be sure."

Belle felt her eyes begin to water but didn't want to cry in case Rumple saw, which he always did

"Thank you Blue, it's fine." she gave the fairy a smile before putting the dagger in her bag and going to catch up to her husband

They made it home and Belle couldn't contain it any longer

"Rumple?"

"Yes sweetheart?" he said as he sat down and summoned some tea, she sat down in the seat to his left. Her usual spot.

"I have something for you" she pulled the dagger out of her bag and put it on the table, he stared at it and then her in wonder "Blue gave it to me, she said I should keep it until I trusted you. But I will always trust you. And, she told me something else. You having your powers won't help the war, it will help us get our daughter back."

"That's great Belle, I love you"

"I love you too"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Present Day-

Rumple was up late again, watching as his daughter sat watching tv and sporadically crying. She was crying again when he saw something he couldn't believe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose started thinking about her mothers letter again and began to cry. She couldn't stop crying, she began to get angry once more at her Grandfather and gave a growl like scream. Her palms were face up when she saw a huge blast of light. She didn't know where it had come from until she looked up at the ceiling. They looked slightly blackened, as if they had been burned. That's when she felt the tingling come from her hands.

"Oh my god. It was me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rumple watched shocked as Rose began to pace. 'She has magic.' He to began to pace, thinking about what he should do. Then he thought of it. He ran to his bookcase and pulled out a black leather book. "The Book of the Dark One, the summoning" he read to himself

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose was pacing when suddenly she heard what sounded like a wind chime and saw a black book on her bed. "What the-" she said as she walked up and took it in her hands "The Book of the Dark One, the summoning." She opened the book and read the chapters "How to summon. Is It Safe. Will They Come When Summoned. Why Should You Summon. Let's start there"

"Do you need help? Have you discovered something about yourself you never knew. Are you in serious dept? Call upon the Dark One, make a deal and have you wishes come true. Anything you need, they will make a deal. Turn to page 6 to learn how to call upon them." she turned to page 6

"To call upon the Dark One, you must say there name three times aloud or say 'Dark One i summon thee'. The current Dark One is Rumplestiltskin. If you say his name three times he will come to your aid." Rose thought for a moment before deciding. She was going to do it.

"Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin."

\--

DUN DUN DUN

OMG YAY, THEY FINALLY GET TO MEET, BUT WILL IT BE IN THE WAY WE ALL HOPE? WILL SHE FIND OUT ABOUT HER PAST? I DON"T KNOW I GUESS TO FIND OUT YOU HAVE TO

KEEP READING!!!


	5. Greetings

Rumplestiltskin heard his daughter call his name began to walk through the mirror. It all felt so familiar to him, he had done it 17 years ago when he met the love of his life. Her mother. She turned and looked at him in amazement.

"Hello Dearie" he hated to play it like this wasn't his daughter that he had wanted to meet in person for 16 years.

"Are you- are you- Ru"

"Rumplestiltskin, at your service" he gave a slight bow "now I believe you have a deal you wish to discuss?" He asked as he flourished his hand

"Well uh, perhaps. I don't really know what is happening..." she continued to talk but Rumple cut her off, still acting like he knew nothing of her

"Did you do that?" He pointed to the marks on the ceiling

"Ye- Yes" she stuttered, thinking he might do something

"You have magic, and you want to know about it." He said matter-a-factly

"How did you-"

"I know a lot about magic dearie. I also know how to control it. I could teach you, but all magic comes with a price."

"What would that price be?" She asked slightly intrigued

Rumple knew he might actually have a chance now, he wouldn't tell her that he was her father. But he could sure as hell act like it for a while. Get her used to him and Belle. Belle. He hadn't told Belle. He would have to do that. Or maybe, don't tell her. Let it be a surprise. That could work. But Rose knew what her mother looked like, he would have to create a potion. A potion that would hide Belles identity from her. Belle would be crushed but at least she would get to hold her daughter again.

"I can't come here to teach you," he started "magic isn't well excepted here. You would have to come to my land, a land where magic is more common, more excepted. You can live in my castle while I teach you. I have a lovely," what should he call Belle, should he risk saying wife? Would the his girl figure it out sooner if he did? But if he just said maid then he couldn't show any type of affection toward Belle in front of Rose, he probably wouldn't show much anyway, but still. No, he would say wife. "wife who can help take care of you. But we must leave now."

Rose thought about it for a moment. She was angry with her grandfather, but she didn't know if she could just leave. Leave like her mother did. But she also knew she could be a danger to him, she needed to know. And maybe her magic could help her find her parents. "I will go with you"

Rumple gave a usual giggle and clapped his hands together. "I will stay here while you collect your things, I will have clothes for you," she looked about the same size as Belle when she first arrived "and there is no electricity so you don't need to worry about that. The only thing is anything of sentential value. Also, if you live with anyone, leave a note. You may not be back for quite sometime." Or even ever, he thought

Rose quickly packed up all her things, mainly just a few books, a picture of her mother, and the letter from her mother, she began to write a note to her grandfather

_Grandpa Moe_

_I am not running away, but I am leaving. Something has come up and I don't feel like it's safe for me to be with you anymore. For me to be around you. I have something I need to take care of. I will be back one day, once I think it's safe. You mean the world to me. I'm sorry I was angry at you. You thought you were doing what was best to protect me from heartbreak. You were there when I had no one else. I love you Grandpa Moe, and I'm sorry but I need to leave. To keep you safe, I'm not safe to be around right now. Goodbye Grandpa Moe_

Love Your Rose

A single tear fell on the letter as she finished writing it. He would be home eventually to read it, hopefully soon. She left the note on her desk and went to grab her bag, only to find it not there. "Where did?"

"I got it" Rumple was holding it in his hand "you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess" Rumple led her through mirror, and with one final look at her room, she left her home.

—-

OMG CANT WAIT FOR THIS! So many things are coming! Super excited

KEEP READING


	6. New Beginnings

Rose felt the mirror. It felt cold and like walking through water but coming out dry. And once they were both through Rose opened the eyes she didn't even realize she had closed and was amazed at what she saw.

Rose looked around and saw two beautiful mirrors. Both were large with golden frames. "Why do you have so many mirrors in one room?"

"They all do different things. You will learn about them eventually. For now why don't you come have some tea. After that I will show you to your room."

They walked down to the Great Hall. Belle was asleep by now so he could chat with his daughter a bit and then go to sleep. In the morning he would make sure to wake up before Belle. He already had the potion he needed, he would need to slip it into Roses tea when she wasn't looking. It would make her see Belle different then anyone else. Looks wise, at least.

Rose day in Belles usual spot while he sat in his. They talked for about 30 minutes before Rose yawned.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes please" he led her to Belles old room. The bad still made and everything. Belle had moved into his room long ago, but there wasn't a speck of dust in this room.

"It's lovely. Thank you. What time would you like me to be up in the morning?"

"Hm," he thought for a moment. He wanted Rose up before Belle "around 6, we have breakfast around 7:30 but I would like you to be up before that. I can show you around."

"Thank you. See you in the morning. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he walked away and shut the door

Roses sat thinking about everything that had just happened. She left her Grandfather, has magic, is in a new land, talking to a scaled skin man. Her life was getting more complicated by the second. Learning to adapt would be hard. But it could help her, she might be able to use her magic to find her mother.

—

Really short chapter but I hope you all like it

KEEP READING


	7. While You Were Asleep

Rumple awoke around 5 and started work on his potion. He knew Belle would understand, to keep Rose safe she would do anything. The war was not yet over, it was to dangerous for Rose to know who her parent were. If she was captured it would be better for her to know nothing then know the truth, even if it meant they had to lie to her for now. He started work on the potion so he could have it for Belle the first chance he got. Hopefully before Rose. He had the potion completed by 5:30. At exactly 6 o'clock Rose came into the Great Hall.

"Ah, punctual, I like it" He said as she entered the room

"I'm used to it for school, I start school at this time so I woke up naturally at 5"

"I know" she gave him a look "I mean, I figured as much, anyway, follow me and I will show you all the places you will need"

He started in the kitchen, then went to the garden, his lab, and some other more standard rooms. After the tour they went back to the great hall to sit and chat. He was so caught up in talking to his daughter, he didn't hear Belle making tea in the kitchen. All of the sudden they heard a large gasp, things falling on the floor, and someone running out of the room. Belle was awake.

"I'll be right back" he said as he stood and walked through the door Belle had ran to. He walked through to find Belle leaned up against a wall with wide eyes. He made sure to close the door and silence the kitchen before continuing "Belle I-"

"Is that her?" she had tears in her eyes as she looked at him

"Yes"he looked into her eyes and it broke his heart to say "but she doesn't know and we can't tell her" He could almost see Belles heart shatter

"But why, she deserves to-" Belle started sobbing

"I know sweetheart" he pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest, he pet her hair as he continued "it's to dangerous for her to know. She can't know she is related to us or anyone in this land" Belle looked up at with a look of confusion

"But she knows what I look like how will-"

"Drink this," he held his hand up and the potion appeared in it "it will make her see someone different when she looks at you, only her though. You will appear normal to everyone else"

She took the bottle from his hand and downed it, she loved her daughter to much to risk anything. "Now, lets go see our daughter" They shared a long kiss before returning to the Great Hall.

"Rose, I would like you to meet my wife Belle" Belle smiled as she got to hug her daughter in person for the first time in almost 16 years

"I think we are going to be great friends Rose" Belle said before serving tea "so, why have you come to join us?" Belle sat to the right of Rumple and held his hand on the edge of the table, he rubbed her knuckles slightly

"I have magic," Belles eyes widened at the news and squeezed her husbands hand. Rose didn't notice and continued "and Rumplestiltskin said he would teach me as long as I stayed here"

"My husband is known for his deals, also his magic" she looked at him and smiled "so Rumple, when will lessons start?"

"They will start tomorrow, I figured I should let her get used to the castle a bit. Let either of us know if you need anything. We will be here"

'We will always be here for you now our Rose' Rumple thought to himself, he got his daughter back, and he was never letting go

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Super happy for where this is going!

KEEP READING!


	8. Magical Ms Rose

Rumple did as he said and he started Rose's lessons the next day. She was much more powerful then anyone he had ever taught. She was like her mother, unknown to her, and learned quick. Once she got down the basic magic she was all set. Controlling her magic took more time however. That lesson was interesting.

~A few weeks ago~

"Rose, you have to know how to control your music" he said as he taught her in the garden

"I understand that but how?" she loved that she had magic but if she didn't control it it would never work

"Close your eyes"

"Pardon?" why was he asking her to close her eyes?

"Just do it." he said blankly

"Fine" she closed her eyes

"Now, I want you to focus on your breathing. Stay calm and focus on your breathing. Feel you body relax" He was quite for a few moments so she could focus. "Now, I want you to think of your happiest memory. Think about how that memory made you feel then-"

"What is you don't know if it's a memory" Rose cut him off. He turned to her confused

"What do you mean dearie?"

"I have this dream, every night. I think it's a memory of my mother" his eyes widened as she continued "I'm sure it's the memory of her giving me up but it's the only memory I have of her"

"If it makes you happy" he turned away from her again as he continued "now think of that memory and hold out your hand" she did as he said "ok think about who you are protecting or why you are doing the magic, the memory will help you with that" he stopped and watched as a fireball appeared in her hand "very good Rose!" He giggles and clapped like the imp he used to be. Used to.

After that magic came fairly easy for her. After her lessons with Rumplestiltskin she would go in and help Belle make dinner sometimes, or she would read. Belle had still yet to show her the library, and today was that day.

~Present day~

"Rose I have a surprise for you" Belle said as she came into Roses room and saw he reading

"Oh?" She put her book down on the bed and and for up to follow Belle.

They went up the stairs that led from the Great Hall to her bedroom. She had never been this way before. Rose was excited to see a new part of the castle.

They continued to walk up the stairs until she saw a dim light at the top of the stairwell.

"Close your eyes. There is magic so you don't fall" she lied, there was no real magic to make sure she didn't fall, Rumple had told her that when she nearly fell down the stairs. That was a fun conversation for him. Rose did as she said and closed her eyes, she was happy Rose trusted her.

They walked up the final stairs and she led her to the middle of the room.

"You can open them now" Belle said as she but her hands on Roses shoulders

She opened her ears to see a grand library. She gasped a did a slow 360 to see every wall covered in books. There was a fireplace with a chase in front of it on one wall. There was a red rug under the chase, which had two tables on both sides.

"You can come up here whenever you like. I don't think I have even read half of this library" The look on Roses face once again proved just how much Rose was like her mother. Belle wanted so bad to tell her. But for Roses safety she had to keep quiet.

"Oh my gosh Belle! This is incredible! Thank you!" She hugged Belle tightly around the neck. Belle shes a few tears before Rose pulled back. "Belle why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy" she smiled through tears eyes

She would get her daughter back, no matter how or in what form

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

EEE two cute moments with her parents, and Rumple found out about the dream... but will Roses dreams start to change?

KEEP READING


	9. A Rude Awakening

A LOT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER

BY THE WAY ROSE HAS BEEN IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST FOR ABOUT TWO MONTHS

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

~16 years ago~

Regina held Henry in her arms as she ran through the woods, away from her castle as she watched the Charming family guards take over. Henry was only about a year old, he had no clue what was happening. She had sent Robin away when she first heard the attack, she said she would meet him in the woods once she collected her things and her son. She used the back entrance to escape so Snow and Charming wouldn't see her. She knew what this attack meant, they knew about Henry. The truth about Henry. Emma must have finally told them, or let it slip over tea. But even if they knew, she would never give up her son. Sharing him with Emma was hard enough, she knew Emma loved Henry but so did she and Robin. She ran for miles and miles before finally finding Robin and the merry men in the woods. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh my god Regina, thank god your alright" Robin sighed as he held her close. Their non-biological son in his wives arms.

"They didn't see me leave. Robin this isn't going to end now that they know. We will always be on the run."

"Well then on the run we shall stay. We will find help, raise and army, I won't give up our child. We will keep him no matter what Regina" He kissed her on her head and turned his attention to his son in her arms

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

~present day~

"Rose, since you don't have any lessons today would you like to help me bake a cake. I have a surprise for Rumple" she asked Rose as she walked into the library

"Sure, whats the surprise?" Rose asked as she followed Belle back out of the library

"You'll see" she winked at Rose and began to bake once they arrived in the kitchen. She had enjoyed these little mother daughter moments, even if Rose didn't know, she felt like she was her mother. It was great. Belle got so caught up in the moment she let it slip. "Gods I wish I could you i'm your-"

All they heard was a load bang and then a voice she knew all to well

"Rumple? Belle? Anyone here?" Regina called out from the Great Hall. Belle walked out into the hall, Rose following close behind. She walked in to see Regina, Robin, and Henry all in the Great Hall. "Ah hello Belle, listen I Rumple-" she stopped when she saw the figure behind her. "Is that?" she was cut off by Rumple appearing in a puff of purple smoke

"My apprentice yes. Now what can I help you with?" he walked over to Belle and held her hand, making sure to stand in front of Rose to try and block her from sight. He rubbed small circles on the top of Belles hand as Regina spoke. Regina gave a strange look to Rumple as she continued

"We need your help. The Charming have started to take our army. They won't listen to Emma at all. You have to talk to them"

"You don't think I've tried Regina? We all have, they won't listen to anyone."

"Rumple can't you use your magic? You once didn't let anything stand in your way. You were once a true dark one, what happened?" Regina sounded angry

"Watch you tone dearie. And same as you, I found love and changed. I may still be the dark one but that doesn't mean I do as many dark deeds as I once did. Now unless you need anything else I suggest you leave. Now."

"Ugh fine, but I do need something. You have a few rare potion ingredients that I need."

"Fine. Follow me" he led her up to his tower while Robin, Belle, Henry and Rose stayed in the Great Hall. Belle was the first one to talk

"I have to head back into the kitchen to finish up, Rose if you could help them to some tea"

"No problem Belle" Rose fixed Henry and Robin tea while Belle took the cake out of the oven and frosted it, saying a surprise message on top

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"That's her isn't it." it was more of a statement then a question from Regina to Rumple as she got what she needed

"If you must know, yes. It's her" Regina was slightly confused

"Then why didn't she act like-"

"She doesn't know. We can't tell her. Not with this war going on. If someone finds her they can use her against us. It's better if she doesn't know and everyone else doesn't know."

"Then why are you telling me?"

He looked at her in eyes as he said "Your one of the only people I trust" She looked at him and gave him a sweet smile and for the first time ever walked up to him and hugged him. This was probably her best friend and this was the first time she had ever hugged him

"Thank you Rumple. Now we need to get back downstairs and make sure Robin hasn't let it slip"

They both came back down to see Robin, Rose, Henry, and Belle all sitting at the table laughing and drinking tea. Rumple put his finger up to his lips to tell Henry and Rose to stay quite as he walked up behind Belle and whispered in her ear "What did I miss?"

She jumped about a foot out of her seat spilling tea on herself and Rumple "Rumple!" she fake scolded "look what you did" he waved his hand and the mess disappeared. He looked over and smirked at Henry and Rose as the laughed.

"Did you get everything you need sweetheart?" Robin asked as he got up from his seat and went to his wife

"Yes I did" she glanced at Rumple and he smiled at her "Thank you Rumple" he knew she meant for more then just the ingredients.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About an hour after the Hood family left they decided to eat dinner and Belle had a surprise for everyone for desert. Belle told the two of them to wait at the table so she could bring out the cake. She told them to close their eyes as she walked in holding a cake with writing on it.

"What is this about Belle?" Rumple said as he closed his eyes

"You'll see" she said as set the cake on the table, she got down close to his ear and whispered softly "open"

Rumples eyes widened as he read to blue frosting

I'm pregnant

Rumple pulled Belle down onto his lap and hugged her tightly "Really? Is it true?" he asked with the same big smile he had when he found out about Rose

"Yes" she answered and received a long kiss from Rumple, they forgot Rose was there until she finally spoke

"Congratulations guys, now I get to be like a big sister" both of the parents snapped their heads to look at her "I mean, we have grown close and i'm sure we will grow closer so I would love to be like a big sister. I have felt safer with ya'll then I ever have my entire life of being with my grandfather but if you don't-"

"No we would love it!" Belle spoke up from where she sat getting teary eyed. Her daughter was coming back to her even if she didn't know it yet. And she had another child on the way, she couldn't be more happy

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

EEEEEEEEE BELLES PREGO! And Rose wants to be the 'big sister'

KEEP READING!


	10. From Dreams to Nightmares

ROSE SHOWED UP TO THE DARK CASTLE A FEW WEEKS AFTER HER BIRTHDAY! I am mainly saying this because of my own sanity and I'm trying to keep all the timing under control!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

It got louder as she got closer, her mother running with her in her arms. She then flashed to a room she could have sworn she had seen before, she was looking at the ceiling. She felt scared and heard a baby crying. She realized it was her, this was new. She had the same dream every night but this was not the same. Soon she heard the faint noise of a women singing a tune. She couldn't make out the words but could hear what it sounded like. The tune was soothing and relaxed her, until there was another loud BANG and she shot awake screaming.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been almost 4 months since Belle announced she was pregnant and things were going smoothly. The war was still going on but in the dark castle, things were great. They had started to get the babies room ready and went with a light yellow since they don't know the gender. Belle was having a nice peaceful sleep when she awoke from hearing a loud scream. She knew it was Rose and made it almost to her room before Rumple even realized someone had screamed.

She ran into Roses room to find Rose sat straight up

"Is everything alright? What happened?" Belle came and sat down next to Rose

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. I'm fine" she reassured Belle. But Belle decided she would stay and sing a song from when she was a child. Rumple chose this moment to finally walk in the room.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked slightly startled. Belle turned to him,

"Yes Rumple everything is fine. Go on back to bed i'll be wish you shortly" With a smile and a nod Rumple returned back to his chambers. He didn't remember how tiring having a student or a pregnant wife could be. Let alone both. Once Rumple was out of ear shot Belle continued,

"Here, lay back and i'll sing you a lullaby" Rose did as Belle said and Belle began to sing to her,

"Quite my child and get some rest

I'll tell you a story about a small quest

A girl with bright blue eyes like you

A girl who made us more than two

The dark one and his love have a tale to say

The dark one and his love, the one he asked to stay

She stayed for her kingdom and all wars were rest

She did what was always best

She still does now do this very day

The dark one and his love, a love that lasts forever it may

Two hearts she made whole

And a heart of loving in her very soul

Bright blue eye and dark brown hair

And skin that was quite fair

That girl made my heart into gold

Brighter then any jeweler ever sold

Memories are all i have to say

The end of the story is another day"

Rose heard the tune of the song and remembered it from her dream. "Where did you hear that song?" she questioned. Belle gave her a smile

"I made it up, for my child" Rose had no idea Belle meant her and not the child to come

"I've heard it before" Belle stared at her wide eyed "I mean the tune, I heard it in a dream. The dream I just had. Have you ever hummed it around the castle?" Belle smiled to her and pushed some hair out of her daughters face

"Perhaps, but don't worry about it. Just lay back and relax" Belle sang the song a few more times before Rose was finally back to sleep. Rose had her normal dream, but before that she thought of something. Why did she have a different dream? And why did she have that song in her head before Belle ever sang it to her? Rose quickly forgot about all these thoughts as she drifted off into sleep

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Belle returned to her chamber to find Rumple waiting for her. She crawled into bed and snuggled up next to him.

"What was that about?" he asked as he held her close

"She had a bad dream." she cuddled closer to him but felt his face pull back slightly

"That's odd. She told me a few months ago that she has the same dream every night"

"I'm sure it's nothing Rumple, just go to sleep" she said as she yawned and closed her eyes. Eventually Rumple followed behind her and fell asleep

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Soon Christmas and New Years had come and gone. They were excited that they had gotten to spend this Christmas with Rose, it felt nice. She had gotten a few new dresses and other outfits and some new books. She was happy they treated her like a daughter. She knew they weren't really her parents, but deep down she had a hope that they could be. Pushing that crazy thought to the side she focused on other things. Like her magic and the baby soon to come. There was still a lot to do and a lot to learn. She wouldn't have much time to herself once the baby arrived because she would be helping. She wanted to help. It was the least he could do for these two people who had brought her into their home and treated her like their own. It felt nice to feel wanted. It felt nice to feel loved. It felt nice to feel love.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

If ya'll want me to eventually write a Christmas chapter I will but I will probably be an extra chapter after the book is done! It will also be about the Christmas in this book not another one after this, just letting you know. So now i'm super tired so i'm going to go to sleep!

KEEP READING!


	11. You Live And You Learn

8 months into Belles pregnancy and Rose had almost learned all she thought she could about magic. Rumple decided to take a break from her lessons today and let them have some fun, it was around May so it was nice and warm. That made Rumple want to stay inside more because even with cooling charms the heat didn't always agree with his legs in leather. He loved his wife but wanted to have some with Rose, he knew just the way.

Belle sat watching the steam come off her tea. She had almost let it slip to Rose that she was her mother again. She had caught herself before she even got more than one word out but she knew it was dangerous. She had to be more careful around Rose. She couldn't think about her being their daughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

~16 years ago~

They sat admiring the nursery for the new little girl on the way. They had found out by Rumple using his magic one day. They were to excited to wait and find out. If only they knew what was coming.

"Rumple, what should we name her?" Belle spoke up out of the blue

"Hm, well how about Colette? Like your mother?" Rumple replied

"That's more of a middle name. I want something to prove our love," she looked out the window that sat behind the bassinet. As she stared she saw something she couldn't take her mind off of. He husband came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed his head on her shoulder. "What about Rose?"

"I love it Belle," she could feel him smile "our little Rosey"

They then heard a loud bang on the front door of the Great Hall, it was Regina and Robin holding a small baby boy, this is when they found out about the war and their lives changed forever.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

~present day~

Rumple hid behind the door leading from one of the halls to the great hall. Rose leaning in behind him. He slowly lowered the face spider in front of Belles face and saw her jump and shriek in terror. He the realized it was bad to scare a pregnant women because once she heard Rose and Rumple laughing, he was done for. When Rose saw the look on Belles face she ran. But Rumple, being an idiot, stayed and tried to calm her. He walked more into the room to show himself but was slowly walking backwards into a wall when she walked towards him. He held his hands up as if to show he meant no harm.

"Sweetheart. Dearest. My love. The apple of my eye" calling her by sweet names to try and sooth her anger weren't working as she kept towards him. A murderous look on her face "Dearest, please, I was just having some fun with Rose. You know I love you darling. Sweetheart" at this point his back had hit the wall and he knew he was done for. Belle got centimeters from his face and simple said in low slow voice,

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight" and walked away. He hated the couch, this was not going to be a fun night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Belle and Rumple had soon made up the next day, it took a lot of "sweetheart"and "I love you" to get out of that one though. But this was nothing compared to what was soon coming their way. A lot of trouble.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just a fun chapter, a tad bit of plot to keep the story going. And I do feel like Rumple would react this way when compared to an angry and very pregnant Belle. Theirs some type of trouble up ahead, but what type I wonder? Guess you will find out soon!

KEEP READING!


	12. Double Trouble

Belle was sitting in the library when she felt a kick. Rose was laying on the couch next to Belles chair when she heard her speak

"Aw, I think the baby just-" another, but this one hurt, she let out a hiss in pain as another one struck. She then heard water hit the floor. She gave Rose a look trough watery eyes "it's coming"

Rose had been preparing for this for a while, she was going to have to deliver the baby. She would hope the books she read were enough. She was a fast learner and knew almost everything she could about child birth. She had learned it from school and from the library in the castle. She knew all the complications that could happen and how to fix them. She looked at Belle and told her to wait while she went to get Rumplestiltskin.

He was in his tower like usual when Rose burst through the door and told him.

"It's time" he looked at her in confusion for a second, mainly because 'it's time' could have meant a few things, but then he understood. He took Roses hand and poofed to Belles side. She gave him a look, the same look she had given him for Rose. He knew she was in pain but there was nothing he could do. Magic was t dangerous during child birth. He had hired a random, highly recommended, midwife to help birth Rose. But this time Rose had stepped up and wanted to do it.

"Are you ready darling?" he asked his wife

"That's not really my choice, it's theirs" she got mean when giving birth, he knew it was because of the pain but still

"Okay Belle, we are all going to poof to your bedroom, alright?" Rose said as she took hold of Rumples hand that wasn't on the arm wrapped around Belles shoulders. Belle just simply nodded and with a flick of Roses wrist they were in Belle and Rumples room. Since Rose didn't know they had her, Rose started explaining everything as if it were the first time.

"Okay, lay on the bed. There you go" Belle loved her daughter so she let her instruct her on how to do it. Once Rose had finished instructing everyone what to do Rumple conjured up a basin of warm water, a towel, and a blanket. After what felt like hours of pain and contractions for Belle she was finally dilated. She had very close together contractions which meant this baby would come fast. For Rose her birth had taken all day, but not this baby.

"Ok Belle, you gotta stay strong for me, it's time" Rumple took his place behind Belles shoulders and took her hand. He knew the pain he was about to feel in his hand was nothing compared to what she was feeling but Gods Almighty it hurt. "Ok Belle i'm going to try to do this in only a few pushes" Belle nodded, she knew how much strength this took.

"Ok, push" Belle screamed as she gave the first push "your doing great, do it again"

Belle pushed again "Just a few more Belle"

It took a few more pushes before a blue eyed boy said hello to the world "It's a boy!" Rose quickly wrapped the screaming boy in a blanket and handed him to his parents

"Hello Gideon" Belle said through a sweaty face and tears "welcome to the wo-" she stopped as she felt another large pain. "Somethings wrong" she said as she looked at Rose who was wide eyed

"Nothings wrong. Your having another baby" she looked at Belle in amazement. Belle looked at her husband with a happy tears

"We're having another baby" Rumple smiled back at his wife before taking Gideon and putting him in the bassinet and going back over to his wife. There was much to be done as this baby was more eager than Gideon, this one was coming immediately. The same pushing process was repeated for this baby. This time however, a new little girl was introduced to the world. Rose summoned another blanket from the babies room and wrapped the girl in it. She quickly handed the girl to it's parents before going over to Gideon to get him cleaned off. She made sure the water was still warm and the blankets felt warm before lightly washing Gideon while the parents spoke to their knew baby girl.

She almost felt slightly jealous for the girl in their arms. This little girl had parents who love her and would always stay with her and keep her safe. She had real parents, not grandparents and letters. She was happy she got to be a part of Belle and Rumples little family but she wished she was in her own. With her real parents. She stopped thinking about all of this and finished cleaning Gideon. She then wrapped him in a towel and walked over to her practically adopted parents.

"Here is Mr Gideon. And what is the name of the precious girl in your arms?" Belle smiled and answered the question

"We decided on Holly"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

For those of you who don't know her Holly is one of my fanfic friends and she has helped me so much! She always reads when I update and she is super supportive so I wanted to do something special for her. So thank you emmascaptainhook (on wattpad) for everything!

KEEP READING


	13. Behind Open Doors

Rose actually enjoyed being a midwife. She was also continuing her lessons but was helping with the babies as much as she could. Rose has almost been jealous of the babies room when she first saw it finished. The walls were a nice light yellow, with white trim. Rumple had gotten a second crib, both were white. They had a bay window behind the cribs with yellow curtains. When you walked into the room and looked to the left there was a changing table and closet against the same wall as the door. To the left you had the same closets but there was a few bookshelves and a rocking chair white a white and yellow cushion instead of a changing table. The room was quite large and fit in semi well with the rest of the dark castle.

Rose loved watching Belle parent as well, almost as if she had done it before. But Rose knew she hadn't, as there were no other kids running around the house. And there was no way Belle had oml fed children that didn't live at home anymore because she looked younger. Rose thought Rumple may have a few kids, as she knew he was almost 400 years old, but he never talked about them if he did. And no one she had ever met claimed to be, even though Rose had met very very few people.

That was one thing Rose didn't really like about being at the Dark Castle, she never got to leave. She had almost asked Rumple or Belle a few times but didn't really care enough. She was happy with what she had, even if that involved very little human interaction. She has Rumple, Belle, Gideon and Holly. And she would be happy with that. Rose had been here so long she forgot about her original plan when she came here, to find her parents. But she didn't need them, she was happy with the 'adopted' parents she had. Rumple and Belle treated her like their own, and she felt safe around them. She was the happiest she thought she could ever be, until about two months after the twins were born.

Rose stood in the doorway of the nursery, she had been silent and didn't want to disturb Belle and Rumple while putting the babies to sleep. She had been so quite, in fact, that they forgot she was there.

Belle was hugging her husband with one arm while petting her youngest daughter head as she slept. She didn't look up at him as she stated

"She's so beautiful"

"Just like her mother" he kissed the top of her head. Rose smiled, they were so cute together, they definitely had true love. 'The most powerful magic of all' as she had learned from Rumple.

Belle turned to her husband and put her arms around his waist, him doing the same to her "I wish we had gotten this with Rose, when can we tell her?"

'Tell her? What does she want to tell me?' Rose thought, then it all clicked. Belle was her mother's name, there is a war in this realm, the lullaby she heard in her dream, the mirror, the rooms in her dream looked so familiar once she moved here. Her grandpa had never met her father, now she knew why. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it sooner, Belle was her mother and Rumple was her father.

"Your my parents" she said in a mere whisper as she started cry and ran from the room. Belle and Rumples heads both turned in a flash as they heard it. After a moment of sheer shock Belle turned back to Rumple.

"What have I done" she sobbed, Rumple took her face in his hands

"Belle sweetheart, you did nothing wrong. She would have found out sooner of later. And while we both would have preferred the later option, sometimes things happen." He gave his wife a loving kiss before continuing "but we need to go after her, she is going to be confused and hurt" he let go of her face and grabbed her hand, then they both ran after their daughter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They found her in her bedroom sitting on the edge of her bed crying, her head in her hands. They walked in her room hand in hand

"Rosey?" Belle said calmly as she walked in. Rose looked up with a tear stained face and glassy looking eyes.

"It's true isn't it." it was more of a statement then a question But Belle answered anyway,

"Yes Rose, it's all true. And please don't be mad at us. We love you! We did it to protect you!"

"I-I'm not mad, i'm just... confused. There are some things I don't understand, like how are you so young and why don't you look the same?" Belle turned to her husband, he simply nodded held out his hand, a bottle appearing by magic. Belle took it swallowed it in one swig. Rose watched in amazement as she transformed into how her mother really looked. She looked exactly like the pictures her grandfather had at his house.

"We are truly sorry Rose, we were only protecting you. And to explain your mothers age, she took an immortality potion shortly after you were born. She looks 28, which is how old she was when she had you. She is actually probably around 44 now, old lady" he said the last part under his breath but she still heard him. She punched him in the arm,

"Says the one who's almost 400!" That made Rose laugh she was starting to feel better. She stood up and looked her parents in the eyes and she ran toward them and hugged them. They all stood there, hugging each other for dear life. After a few minutes Rose pulled back and looked at her parents.

She looked at Belle "Mom," she smiled then looked at Rumple "Dad" both her parents smiled at her. They were finally a true family, this was the happiest she could be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

YAY! SHE KNOWS! This story more then half way don't now! Ngl i'm sad to see it go but i'm happy it's going so well

KEEP READING!


	14. Read Between The Lines

They had all stayed up late that past night talking. Rumple and Belle wanted to know anything they may have missed from when Rose was a child. They surprisingly hadn't missed much, mostly some drama at school or if she went on a trip and didn't have a mirror. Rose and Belle even had a nice conversation about Grandpa Moe, they both missed him and eventually wanted to go see him. Belle would have a lot to explain when she returned looking almost as if she had not aged. As they were getting in bed Belle brought this to Rumple.

"Rumple?"

"Yes darling?" Rumple responded as he curled up behind his wife.

"What will happen when Rose out ages us?" That was not what he expected when she asked for him. He knew the answer, and it wasn't a happy one,

"We will live and eventually she will die" he said softly as he held her tighter. She was silent until he felt something wet on the arm the lay under her head. "Belle," he turned her to face him, he saw her wet face and felt horrible "Belle darling don't cry, i'm sorry" he rubbed her arm softly.

"I don't want to see that Rumple, it would hurt to much to see all of our children outlive us"

Rumple thought for a moment before replying, "I have to agree with you there," he knew his next sentence was a long shot but it might work "I may be able to find a way reverse the part of my curse, but I know for you I can just give you the reverse potion." He saw Belle's face light up slightly and brought her into a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rumple and Belle got up at the same time the next morning and after checking on Holly and Gideon they went down to make breakfast. Belle had decided to make eggs, toast, bacon, and grits. Rumple help her when he could, he ended up making the toast and the grits. Once he finished he walked up behind Belle and put his arms around her waist.

"How is the eggs going love?" He didn't call her that a lot, she knew he loved her very much but when he called her that it meant he was in a really good mood. She smiled because she knew why he was so happy.

"Going great," she sighed in contempt "we have our little girl back now Rumple" those words had finally set in and she began to cry. Rumple saw this and decided to get her away from crying yet again.

"Aw Belle don't cry, you'll get tears in the eggs and there already salty enough with you cooking" he smirked and she swatted at his hands that are around her waist but giggled. She leaned back against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he gave her a quick kiss and turned back to the task at hand "i'll go and set the table" he went to move his arms but Belle held him there "Belle-"

"Stay here, you can set the table with magic" It was very rare that Belle asked him to stay with her and use magic for something as small as setting the table. So her asking could mean one of two things, she was in a cuddling mood, or she was very upset about something. Either way, he was staying. Once he got back closer to her she sighed in contempt and they stayed that way while he used his magic set the table. When she finished cooking the eggs she moved to put then in a bowl but Rumple did that for her with magic as well and she turned to face him "Thank you"

"Your welcome" he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"So what are your plans today? Do you have a lesson with Rose?" Belle asked smiling

"No, i'm actually going to talk to her about a few things. Mainly about the war," it wasn't a fun topic but he did need to talk to her about it "it's not something I would love to discuss but now I can tell her more since she knows the truth"

"Do you want me to be there?"

"No, you spend the day with Holly and Gideon" he knew she wanted to spend as much time with the babies as possible since she missed so much with Rose "I'll be fine" he kissed her and the forehead and then finally heard someone coming into the Great Hall "I think she's finally awake" he grabbed his wife by the hand and they walked into the hall

"Morning Be- mom and papa" the word papa made Rumple think of his first child Bealfire. He missed his son still be was happy he had Rose, Gideon and Holly.

"Morning Rosie"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After everyone ate Belle set off to go play with the children while Rumple and Rose stayed at the table

"Rose, I wish to tell you about everything going on outside castle" Rose nodded and her eyes filled with interest, truly her mothers daughter. "There is a war between two very powerful people, I believe in your realm they are what your mother called 'Disney characters' They are Snow White and The Evil, less evil now, Queen" Rose looked shocked for a moment but did't question so he continued. "Now try not to get confused, Snow White and Prince Charming have a daughter named Emma who had a secret son. Apparently somewhere along the way Emma ended up befriending the Evil Queen, her name is Regina, and giving the child to her. Do you remember the group of people who were here for a visit a bit after you arrived." Rose nodded again "Well that was Regina and her love, Robin Hood" Rose giggled, Rumple knew why "yes I believe this Disney man made him into a fox. Anyway, the boy with them, Henry, was the secret child. Any questions?"

"Why did you give me up?" this had been a question in Rose's mind for a long time and even know that she knew she could understand. He father was one of the most powerful in the world, couldn't he have protected her?

"We never wanted to but a bit before you were born your mother was attacked and the only way to save her was to get rid of my powers," he saw Rose give him a questioning look "i'm getting there. I loved your mother more then anything and so I gave it up. But then we learned of the war and didn't know what to do so we used the mirror to send you to live with you Grandpa. We knew it was best until the war ended. But then one day a fairy, the Blue Fairy, came and told us of a way to get my powers back and that it could help end war. It ended up not helping and we were the same. Until I saw you use magic and knew what to do. You know of everything after that. We love you so much Rosie and we didn't want to give you up. We just wanted to keep you safe. I'm sorry" he hung his head

"I understand papa, it's a lot to take in but I understand why you did it. You don't have to be sorry." she reached across the table and took his hand "If anything I should say thank you"

"So you don't hate us?" Rose released his hand and he said this.

Belle walked in the room after he said that but she didn't hear him "I'm going to make some tea, want some?" Both Rose and Rumple nodded, once Belle was out of the room Rose continued

"No! Your my parents, I could never hate you know that I have you here" she smiled before going to stand "I'm gonna go help mom with the te-" a loud crash rang through the hall and evrything stopped

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yeah... so a cliff hanger. I'm evil I know, but don't worry the next chapter is going to be great sooo,

KEEP READING!!!


	15. Stopping Mid Flight

The loud sound of a crash rang through the hall and everyone stopped talking. Rumple immediately ran into the kitchen to make sure Belle was okay, once he checked on her they ran up to the babies room to check on them. They had woken but weren't screaming, crying, or hurt. Once Rose came over the first shock of the loud noise she ran outside to see what was happening. She was startled by what she saw.

Two armies on either side of the field beyond the gates of the Dark Castle. How the armies had gotten this far was amazing. She could see the looks of angry, fear, and anxitey on the armies faces. Regina, Robin and Henry stood on one end and Snow, Charming, and Emma on the other. Emma looked like she was trying to reason with her parents but they wouldn't listen. Henry looked as if he was going to be sick, he held Regina's hand tightly. Regina glanced at Robin before speaking

"Snow we don't have to do this, this is to far! Surrender now and you can see Henry just like Emma can!" Snow gave an angry look before responding

"No! You don't deserve Henry, give him to us now or else!" that sounded like an empty threat even to Roses ears. As she listened she began to walk toward the gates of the castle. She hadn't heard anything from her parents so she assumed they were still in the castle and didn't know what was happening.

"Henry is my son just as much as he is Emma's, she may have given birth to him but I raised him! I love him just like I would any of my other children!" Regina apparently had one other younger child with Robin, his name was Roland. Rose assumed he was somewhere safe, far away from here.

"If you won't give him to us then we have no other option," Snow glance at her husband before continuing, he nodded at her to continue "swords at the ready!" her army got in position "Ready... Aim... Attack"

The next part happened very quickly. Rose didn't know how it happened but all of the sudden she was in the middle of battle field. She heard her parents yelling from the castle, they must have finally come out to see what happened. Rose didn't listen to them as she held up her hands and all the weapons and armies froze in the air. "STOP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE" Everyone was shocked, almost no one knew who this was, nor did they really care considering how frozen they were. Rose looked between the two armies as she spoke.

"What has happened to all of you! This isn't how this should be! You should come together, you are both his family! What will this fighting accomplish! This will only lead to more blood! You need to work together, be a family as one. Fighting isn't the answer, you both clearly love this boy so work together to create a good life for him. You shouldn't be fighting over him. He loves all of you! And i'm sure you love him but this is NOT how you show it! Love him, love one another, you have family right here you just have to except it. I know how it feels to not have a family, it should not be that way for Henry! Please stop fighting! I was ripped away from my family because of this war! Don't let it be the same for him!" With a final huff she released all the weapons in the sky and they came crashing to the ground.

By the time she had finished Rumple and Belle had made it to her. Belle had both of the children so Rumple made her stand back but Rumple went next his daughter "That was amazing Rose"

"Thanks" she said in a small voice suddenly embarrassed after what she had done. Snow was the first to speak, her voice full of more amazement then anger.

"Wh-who are you?" Rose got over her embarrassment quickly before speaking, squaring her shoulders

"My name's Rose, i'm sure you've all met my father" she turned to Rumple and smiled "and mother of course" she then looked at Belle and waved for her to come over to them. Belle had a bright smile on her face, she was very proud of her daughter. This is when Charming finally decided to speak up,

"Whe-Ho- WHAT?" Rumple decided to step in

"Yes yes I have another daughter, but that not the point. Did you actually understand what she said? Or do I have to spell it out for you, STOP FIGHTING FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Now, are we done here? Cause I would very much like to get home and have some peace for once" He spoke in his imp voice. Princess Emma was the first to act after this, and by acting she really ran towards Henry and hugged him, it looked as if something had changed in Snow's eyes she finally stopped everything.

"Lower your weapons, go home and be with your families, I know that's where you all really want to be" she smiled as the army started to clear away, Regina's did the same and they met in the middle "I'm so sorry Regina"

"I accept your apology Snow, now would you like to formally meet your grandson?" She stepped back and Henry walked up

"Hi" he said quietly

Rumple leaned over to whisper in Rose's "You did this Rosie, you did amazing. But I think this is a sentimental moment and I believe we are intruding" he grabbed Rose's and Belle's hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke


	16. Hey Brother

Rumple, Belle, Rose, Holly, and Gideon where all in the Great Hall having a peaceful day when-SLAM "Where is Emma, where is my son!"

"Baelfire?" Rumple said as his eyes filled with tears

"Hey Papa..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Almost 17 years ago, 18 months before the last flashback of Regina and Robin-

Emma had run away, which was probably one of the dumbest things she could ever do. She had left shortly after her parents had. They would be gone for a few months, hopefully, so she would have some time to herself, wherever she ended up. She did not expect to end up almost hit by an arrow. "Stop!" a man yelled at her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Please don't shot i'm-"

"Emma?" she saw Regina peer out from behind the man holding the bow.

"Regina! I'm sorry please don't hurt me I-" Regina came forward

"Emma calm down, i'm not going to hurt you. I- i'm not the person anymore" Regina came closer to the run away princess so she stepped back. "I promise, i'm not going to hurt you, now why are you out here?" Emma was surprised to see that Regina looked concerned.

"I ran away." the princess said flatly

"What! I mean i'm not that surprised, I've known your mother almost my entire life. But still, that's not the smartest idea, your lucky it was me and Robin in these woods and not anyone else" Emma seemed to relax slightly.

"Uh yeah, I guess so, but if I may ask, why are you in the woods? Don't you have a castle?"

"I do, but I rarely use it anymore. I prefer to be in the woods with Robin and his band of thieves" Regina's husband came up next to her and introduced himself properly.

"Robin Hood madam, and you must be princess Emma."

"I am, it is very nice to meet you" she smiled and shook his hand "So... since I don't really know how much safer the rest of these woods will be... can I stay with you? Only for a bit?" Regina looked at her and smiled

"Of course"

Emma had begun loving to be in Robins band of thieves, especially one who went by Neal. She talked with him a lot and quickly began to have feelings for him. She didn't think he returned those feeling until one night when they had shared a night in his tent. She felt so happy only to find that he left during the night. She cried for awhile after she woke up, and that is how Regina found her. "Emma?" Regina said as she came into the tent "Emma!" she ran over to her and hugged her. "What happened?"

"He left, I woke up this morning and he was... gone. And we... and we... Regina it happened, and he LEFT" Emma was balling tears now and Regina didn't know how to say the next part. Because it would make things a lot worse for her.

"Emma..." the princess looked up at her "your pregnant" Regina could sense it with her magic. And things didn't get much better from there. Regina, Emma, and Robin became really close over the time of her pregnancy. They were even the god parents of her son, which came in handy for what she had to do next.

"Regina, Regina I need you to take him. My parents are coming home and they can't know about this, about him. I don't know what they will do." Emma sobbed as she gave her son to Regina "what should we name him?" she asked Regina, a shocked look on her face.

"You want me to help you name your son?" Emma smiled

"Well you are going to be with him, I will come and visit on his birthday. My parents can't know Regina. Please take care of him"

"I will Emma, no matter what it takes

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Present Day-

"Hey Papa..." Bealfire said a tad breathless

"Oh my gods, Bae" Rumple got up and started to walk towards his oldest son, only to be heartbroken

"I don't want to talk papa, i'm here to find Emma and your the only person who can help me without question." It was then that he finally saw all the other people in the room and gaped at them "who are these people?" he brows almost in his eyes in confusion

"My family" Rumple said quickly and went over to his wife and children "This is my wife Belle, my daughters Rose and Holly, and my other son Gideon" he smiled at his oldest "Meet your brothers and sisters"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

About an hour later everyone, minus one key person, was sitting in the Great Hall having a nice conversation. It was Rose who looked up to see her father sulking peering out the kitchen door. She excused herself from the table and went into the kitchen

"Hey dad, are you okay?" she knew the answer as soon as she saw him, he was crying "Aw hey come here dad, it's okay" she hugged him as he cried into her shoulder.

"He hates me Rose, he doesn't even want to talk to me"

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs time. I know I did. Just because you lost him once doesn't mean you can't get him back now that he's found. I know you will make it up to him."

Rumple looked up at her "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes dad, i'm sure" Rose gave her father a hug and he hugged her back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'll take you to see her." Rose said as they sat around the table once more, at this point Rumple had moved to the lab.

"Are you sure?" Bae responded shocked

"Yeah, you need to see each other" she smiled and stood up "I hope your ready, cause I will make this walk quick" she grabbed his hand and vanished to the road in front of Dark Castle gates. "He cried"

"What?"

"Our father, he was crying in the kitchen Bae, he misses you" she gave him an apologetic look

"I don't know if i'm ready Rose, you don't exactly know what it's like"

"Actually I do, I was abandoned too. But mine was... for better reasons"

"What!" Bae stopped and looked at Rose

"I didn't know he was my father until two days ago. I know how you feel, but you know deep down you need him. How are you going to tell Emma her son is the grandson to Rumplestiltskin?"

"That... is an excellent question. And I probably need to talk to Papa, but it's just so hard, he chose power over me, and he STILL has it"

"He... got rid of it for her you know... for my mom, and he only got it back because he wanted to get me back as soon as possible. He feels awful for giving you up Bae. You don't have to forgive him right now, but just think about it, if not for him then for me. Now, are you ready to meet your son?" Bae just let out a breath and nodded, so she grabbed his hand and poofed to Snow and Charming's castle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"NEAL!" was the first thing they heard as they appeared in the room, it clearly came from Emma, then next was "Regina take Henry out of here please" "Emma-" "NOW REGINA" Once Henry and Regina were out of the room, Emma began.

"Why are you here? It better not be for Henry because you aren't getting him! You left me, you left me alone and pregnant!"

"Emma no! If I had known you were pregnant I would have stayed I promise! I left because I thought you would hate me for what I did. So I left, but I promise I would have stayed had I known you were pregnant! I am NOT my father!" Rose felt a slight pain in her chest, this wasn't going well

"And just who might your father be?" Emma asked, then she looked over at Rose and her eyes widened "No, nononononono. No!"

"Yes. My father is Rumplestiltskin"

"I- I just- just how the hell did you get here anyway?" A lot of things were happening at once but that was to be expected

"I took a portal, I was in wonderland. Look Emma i'm really sorry, I just want to meet my son"

"I- I just- I have so many questions"

"And I will answer them, just let me meet him and then we can talk. Please"

"Gods! Fine!" Emma left the room and came back a minute later with Henry "Henry, this is your birth father, Neal."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I hope you liked this chapter, I fit a lot into it and it's 7 am and I haven't slept so sorry if it's a little bad, but I hope you liked it.

KEEP READING!!!


	17. Peace And Quiet

After Bae, or Neal as Emma called him, met his son they returned home and things started to get better. Bae said he would answer more questions when he got a chance but it was getting late and he wanted to return home. Bae and Rumple had yet to talk so Rumple wasn't always in a great mood, but nothing could be done for now. Rose hadn't really talked to Belle much about the whole situation, so one day she found her mother in the library and decided to try and figure some things out.

"Mom?" she peeked into the library and say her mom laying on the chaste reading a book.

"Yes Rosey?" he mother sat up on the chaste so Rose could sit down. She sat down and looked at her mother.

"What is going to happen now? Now that the war is over and with Baelfire back, will things go back to how they were before I was born?"

"Aw Rosey, hopefully it will be better. Now that the royal families have made up there may finally be peace"

"Well that's good, but what about dad and Bae? Do you think they will ever make up? Dad hasn't been looking so good" She had noticed her father always looking tired and sulky. He was still smiling every time he saw his family but you could see in his eyes he was missing something.

"He isn't getting much sleep, he is so worried about Bae. He wants to talk to him, but doesn't want to push him. He just wants his son back, not just here, but like they were before."

"Mom?" Rose had wondered this but didn't want to ask her father or Bae "what happened?"

"Between your brother and father?" Rose nodded "It's a long story..." Belle told Rose of how Rumple had gotten the dagger and how he hurt his leg. Then Belle went on to what happened as Rumple had the dagger longer and eventually made the biggest mistake of his life, letting his son go through that portal "He regretted it the moment it happened, he tried to find a way to get him back but never found anything. He found a dark curse but it turned out to be myth" By the time Belle had finished Rose was in tears, that was awful. She knew it had been bad, but not that bad.

"So that's why dad always looks sad, he feels bad"

"Exactly, now lets go make some dinner"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Belle and Rumple were laying in bed, she knew he wasn't asleep so she decided now would be a good time to talk.

"I told her" she told Rumple flatly

"Huh?" he responded

"I told Rose about you and Bae, she asked about it and I couldn't lie to her"

"Oh" was all he responded with before he went quiet. Maybe Belle should have waited to tell him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were eating breakfast the next morning when Rose couldn't take it any longer, she had to many questions.

"Bae?" her half brother looked up from his plate where he sat next to Belle. "How did you get here? And how are you so young?"

"Rose I don't know if-" Bae cut Rumple off

"It's fine papa. I'm surprised she held her questions this long. Well Rose," he started "after the," he glanced at his father "accident happened, I ended up in a world without magic, a place called London. I stayed with a family named the Darling. Until and evil shadow came and tried to take them away. I sacrificed myself so all the Darlings could stay together and ended up in Neverland. I was there for a long time before I managed to escape and came here for a bit. That's when I met Emma and... things happened. I thought she would hate me for using her like that so I left before she woke up. I went to Wonderland and have been there ever since. Then I heard word of a princess Emma who had a son name named Henry that was 16 years old and I knew it was them. So I got a bean and came back as fast as I could."

"Wow." was all Rose could say

"Yeah, wow"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

One thing Bae and Rose both loved doing was taking care of Holly and Gideon. They were very well behaved. The only issues were when accidental magic happened, which couldn't be controlled at all given that they were only about three months old. A fun little situation happened one day which Rose and Bae were watching them.

"Hey Rose, can you pass me her bottle?" Bae said as he sat int the rocking chair with Holly.

"Yeah" she handed the bottle to him and he was about to give it to Holly when in the corner he saw all the stuffed animals in the room start to flout in the air. He got so distracted by the accident magic he didn't hear that Holly was getting angry. It wasn't until it felt like his hand was on fire that he realized he had forgotten to give it to her. She had made the bottle burn and he almost dropped it. But when he looked at her and said a quick "sorry" and the bottle instantly cooled and she was able to drink it. Bae sat watching his youngest sister for a moment before turning and looking at his other one

"Do you ever want kids Rose?" he asked

"Hm, I haven't really thought about it but perhaps. I would ask if you did but I can already tell with the way you act around Henry"

"What do you mean?" he brows frowning

"You are very protective even if you don't realize it. And you are a good dad, even if you don't think so. Henry likes you."

"How do you know, he doesn't ever say anything like that to me"

"Oh, right, me and Henry have been sending letters ever since the war ended. It's nice to have someone my age to talk to. I ask him questions about the war and what happened for all those years, he asks me about and Dad. I did ask me about your mom once though, and I didn't know what to say so I didn't mention it." Bae looked at her with an unreadable expression

"Not much to tell, she left when I was around 8 and then died. Belle has been a better mother to me these last few weeks then my mother had most of my life."

"Aw i'm sorry Bae"

"It's fine Rose, hey why don't you go check on dinner and I'll finish up here" Rose smiled, nodded, and walked out the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the weeks went on, everyone got more comfortable around one another, Rumple and Bae still hadn't made up but Rumple didn't look as gloomy. The Charming's and the Stiltskin's had even had a few interactions. It was interesting for Rose to have a nephew the same age as her, but she looked past that and focused on what really mattered, having a family.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I promise you it's still not over! I said 25 chapters, i'll give you 25 chapters.

KEEP READING!!!


	18. What One Was Quiet

Rose and Bealfire decided they needed to go for a walk. With the babies and everything, they wanted some peace and quiet. When their mother and father was playing with the babies they decided to let them know before they left.

"Hey, mom, papa we're heading out for a walk, should be back before nightfall"

Rumple turned from where he was crouched playing with Gideon and Holly "Okay, just be safe. Rose don't be afraid to use your magic"

Rose laughed "Okay papa"

"Love you!" Belle called as they walked out of the Great Hall

"Love you too" both Rose and Bealfire said at the same time before walking out the front door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The breeze felt lovely and cool on Rose's skin. She hadn't gotten out to see what this realm had to offer since she got here, with the war going on and all. But now that the war was over she was more free to go out. Most of the time her father liked for someone to be with her since she was still young but she had magic to protect her. Speaking of her father,

"Bae, when are you going to talk with him, he really wants you to forgive him." Bae gave her a sad smile.

"I have forgiven him Rose, it's just hard to talk to him about it. I think i'll do it when we get back. I really missed him in all honesty"

"That's great Bae!" she stopped and hugged her half brother"So how's Henry?"

"He's doing fine, I miss him when i'm not with him though"

"That's fair, you seem like a great father."

"I hope I am, I still feel bad for leaving Emma all those years"

"She is happy now, and maybe eventually you can be happy together"

"I wouldn't count on that" they hear a strange voice as a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. A women wearing a red and white dress appeared.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as a fireball appeared in her hand.

"Just call me, The Queen of Hearts. And i'm here to crush his." Rose stepped out in front of Bealfire

"You'll have to get through me first"

"Not a problem" Cora put out the fire in Rose's hands and blasted her into a tree "Now let's see" she reached into Bae's chest and Rose's world froze as she watched the women reach into her newfound brother and take out his still beating heart.

"Rose, R-Rose," he called out to his sister "take my body to papa. And tell him I love him, and Belle, and H-Henry, and even Emma. T-Thank- yo-you Rose. I'll miss you al-" and with one final breathe, he collapsed to the ground. The dust of his heart blowing in the wind. Rose ran to her brothers body as the women named Cora stared at it with an evil smirk.

"No" Roses scream even hurt her own ears "What have you done! You killed him! He has done nothing" Rose screamed at the women as she cried for her dead brother.

"Like you dear father says, all magic comes with a price. And it's time for Rumplestiltskin to pay up. Tata" with a wave of her hand like a queen she vanished

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rose sat crying against her dead brothers chest for what felt like hours before she finally realized she needed to return home. With a small flick of her wrist she and her brother vanished off the road and into the Great Hall. There was no one there at the time but her father sensed her magic and walked down to the hall. Rose began crying heavily into her brothers chest while holding him on her lap. She heard he father enter and stop as he walked in.

"Ah Bae and Rose i'm gla-" his heart stopped, his body stopped, his mind stopped as he came face to face with the scene in front of him. He first saw his daughter leaning over someone, her body shaking as she cried. Then he realized who she was crying over, the still body of his son. He ran and fell to her side "No, no, no! What happened!" he began to cry as he sat on his knees next to them.

"A wo- a wom- a women, she ca-came and ripped his heart out. She cru-crushed it right in front of me" she sobbed out, she looked at her father through tear covered eyes. "I tried to stop her papa, I really did, i'm so- i'm so so sor" she began to hyperventilate. He hugged his daughter tightly to his chest and pet her hair to calm her down. She stopped hyperventilating but continued to sob into his chest. Belle must have heard all the commotion because she came down

"I got the children to sleep they should be out for a few-" she stopped "oh no" she breathed as she instantly started crying and ran to her family. Sitting on the other side of Rumple as he turned to gather her in his arms as well. She laid her head on his shoulder as she cried, Rose still sobbing into his chest.

"He- he said to tell you he loved you an- and that he will miss us. I'm so sorry papa, i'm so sorry. I couldn't protect him, I failed" Rose continued to sob. Rumple lovingly shushed his daughter

"Shh, shh you didn't fail Rosie, you did all you could" Rose looked up into his eyes

"The women, she said something to me. Sh-she didn't say her name but did say something"

"What did she to you Rose?" Belle asked as she looked at her daughter

"Sh- she said to call her, call her the Queen of Hearts she also said, she said to that yo-you need to pay a price papa. I'm sorry I don't remember much" she put her face back in his chest and cried once again.

"It's okay Rosie, I understand" he pet his daughters hair. He gave Belle a look of pure sorrow and looked back to his son "I'm sorry son, i'm so sorry" he his family close and let his tears fall. He knew who the Queen of Hearts was.

Rumple would get Cora for this, this hurt more than losing him the first time. Because this time he wasn't lost, he was dead. And it was Rumple's fault.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I am terribly sorry but this is good for CaptainSwan shipper i guess... I needed something to make my story more intriguing. I'm sorry.

KEEP READING!


End file.
